1. Field
The following description relates to lane detection technology.
2. Description of Related Art
In automatic or autonomous driving, various driving operations may be automatically performed. For example, an autonomously driving host vehicle may travel on a road without a driver taking actions, such as turning a steering wheel, actuating an accelerator pedal, or a brake pedal. Various technologies for the autonomous driving use information collected from surrounding image that is obtained by a vehicle. Recognizing an accurate location of a road lane using such information may lead to safer autonomous driving.